Systems that provide virtual spaces, such as virtual worlds and/or other virtual spaces, to users are known. Generally, these virtual spaces are devoid of effect caused by real world activities of the users. As a result, interaction of the users with the virtual space is typically limited to “in-game” activities.
Systems that provide real-world location monitoring of, for example, children or other subordinates are known. Typically these systems are monolithic systems that provide little to no incentive or engagement to the individuals being monitored, other than fulfilling a requirement being imposed by the monitoring party.